


Flying On New Wings

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Winged Keith (Voltron), Winged Lance (Voltron), winged au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Within the first few months of one's life, people grow wings. Normally they're feathered bird wings. 'Galra' is the name for people who are born with bat wings. Alteans, though rare, have wings of unnatural colors, as well as a feather on each side of their face.Lance and Keith have always hated each other. Whenever they're near each other, they keep their wings closed tight (a blatant sign of disrespect). So what will happen when they're the only ones who can help each other through dark times?





	1. I

Lance and Pidge sat on Lance's bed. Hunk was on the floor, leaning against the bed. Pidge was on their laptop, doing who knows what while the other two were on their phones.

It was the last day of Summer. The three friends were having a sleepover to 'celebrate' going back to school the next day. They didn't know why they did it. It was just their tradition.

"You guys ready for school tomorrow?" Lance asked, his large wings flaring out slightly as he spoke.

Hunk hummed and nodded. "I guess." His wings flared as well. It was a habit they'd learned from each other.

Pidge glanced up. "Of course I am. Now, shush. I'm trying to work on something." They spread their wings wide and wrapped them around themselves and their computer, whacking Lance's shoulder in the process.

"Watch it!" he cried, rubbing the spot.

Hunk twisted slightly, attempting to peer through the cocoon of dyed-green feathers. "Watch a' doin'?"

Both Lance and Pidge had their feathers dyed; Pidge's were green, and Lance's were blue. It was a dare they'd given each other during middle school. They both found they'd liked the results and had kept it going.

"E-mailing an old friend," they muttered over the top of the barrier.

Lance frowned and leaned forwards, also trying to get a glimpse of Pidge's screen. "E-mailing?" he asked, "Can't you just text them?"

Pidge shrugged. "He almost never replies to his phone. E-mail's the safest way to go with him." They reached out of their cocoon and attempted to swat Lance away. "Now. Shish."

"What're you two e-mailing about?" Hunk asked. He gently guided Pidge's hand away from Lance's face. 

"'Pparantly he's transferring to our school this year. Him and his brother. 'M giving him a few tips with specific teachers, and sending him a map of the school."

"Really?" Lance gasped, "You'll have to introduce us tomorrow. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine and Hunk's."

"Sure..." they muttered and rolled their eyes.

*~•~*

Keith was listening to music as he flipped back and forth between tabs on his laptop. One tab had an e-book, which he was idly reading while carrying on a conversation with an old friend of his over E-mail on the other tab. He was sitting on the floor in the middle of the living room, his wings spread wide behind him.

Suddenly, one of his earbuds was pulled out. "Watch a' listening to?" his older brother, Shiro, asked.

"Don't know." Keith shrugged. Honestly, he'd completely forgotten that there was music playing. It had just become background noise while his brain focused on reading his book and talking to his friend.

Shiro chuckled and moved to the couch. "So, you excited for school tomorrow?"

"About as excited as always," Keith scoffed. He shifted, turning around to face his brother. "This is - what - our sixth school in six years? Don't get your hopes up. This one probably won't last long either."

"Well, if you'd stop getting into fights and running away, we could stop getting transferred between foster families every summer. We could stop moving around and going to new schools _every year._ "

"Fuck you." Keith scowled and shoved his earbud back in, turning away from Shiro again.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the first day of school!...yay? We’ll see~...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dAMN. 40 hits in only a few hours? Is that normal on here? (IDK, I haven’t been on here for long so... someone pls tell me if it is.) Thanks everyone! I feel so accepted here! I also posted the first chapter of this fix on Wattpad a couple days ago and ther it only got three reads in like... three days. Two of them I think are from my friends.

Keith scowled. He scowled at the sign that listed the school's name. At the school. At the crowd of students in front of him. At everything. At nothing in particular.

He was standing in the parking lot of Arus High, watching the mess of feathers and bodies that was his future classmates. People called over others’ heads, looking for friends. Compared schedules. Shared stories of what they’d done over the summer. Everything Keith wished he could do. But he’d already done all that with Shiro. And the only other person he was willing to do it with he hadn’t been able to find. 

The brothers had looked long and hard for her. Flown over the crowd a couple of times. Shiro was currently in the mob, looking for her some more. So far, they’d found nothing. 

He moaned as he saw his brother re-emerging from the crowd, Raven’s wings down at his sides in a sign of sadness and guilt. 

“Nothing,” Shiro muttered as he reached his brother’s side. 

Keith sighed and sank to the pavement. “I’m starting to question whether she actually goes to this school. But at the same time, she seemed to know all about it when we were E-mailing last night.”

Suddenly, a voice sounded from... behind him? But the crowd was in front of him... 

“Come on, hurry up! We’re gonna be late for class! We’re already late for the student get-together in the parking lot, thanks to you!”

The voice seemed... familiar. But at the same time... not? This was so confusing. 

Keith stood and turned. Behind him were three stragglers, who - as had already been stated - were late for joining the mob of students in the parking lot. 

One boy was... large. That was the only word that could be used to describe him that wouldn’t be offensive somehow. He had dark skin and even darker eyes. An orange headband was tied into his black hair, holding his bangs away from his face. He had huge yellow wings that seemed almost golden in the sunlight. 

The second person (Keith couldn’t tell their gender) was walking backwards in front of the other two. They were short, probably only coming up to his shoulder. Their short, copper hair stuck out in all directions. The strangest thing about them though, was their wings. They looked only just large enough to carry them in flight and were... dyed green?

Keith’s breath hitched when he saw the third one in the group. He was tall and lanky. He had tan skin and caramel hair. Even from this distance, Keith could see the clear blue of his eyes. His wings were... _gorgeous_. 

Normally, wings weren’t something to be thought about for long. Just enough to register what kind of bird they were, but not much more than that. But this boy... there was no way his wings were just something to be given a passing glance and then forgotten about. They were huge, the same size as his friend’s if not bigger. They were dyed blue, but it didn’t seem strange or unnatural like most dyed wings Keith had seen. No, the blue dye only added to their beauty. Even with the dye, his wings were easily recognizable as swan wings. 

Suddenly, the short one in front tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and started stumbling backwards. Keith and Shiro both lunged forward, each gripping one of their arms to stop them from falling over completely. 

The green-feathered stranger (or so they thought) took a deep breath and glanced upwards to thank them. They were cut off, however. Upon them glancing up, the two brothers got a good look at their face and realized they recognized them... uh, her. 

“Katie?!”

The tall boy frowned and reached forward to help her out of their arms. “Yeah, uh, no. You must have the wrong person. This is Pidge.”

She laughed and shook her head, allowing herself to be pulled out of their grasp. “Actually Lance, they don’t. Katie’s my birth name. It’s what I was called when I went by she/her pronouns.” She(?) turned to Shiro and Keith. “I switched to He/him in Middle School. Now though, I go by they/them. I find they’re the ones that suit me best. I changed my name to Pidge ‘cause it’s what Matt used to call me before he... y’know.” 

Shiro smiled and placed a hand on her- ahem, _their_ shoulder. “Good for you, Ka-“ He cleared his throat. “Pidge.”

They clapped and turned to face the boys they’d walked to school with again. “Introductions! Lance, Hunk, this is my best friend from Elementary School, Keith, and his brother, Shiro.”

The tall boy grinned, and the other smiled kindly. They both spread their wings halfway, as was thought to be the most respectful kind of greeting. 

Pidge turned again. “Keith, Shiro, these are my friends from Middle School, Lance and Hunk.”

Shiro spread his wings halfway. Keith only flared his a little and bowed his head. This wasn’t exactly respectful, at the same tims it wasn’t disrespectful. It was more... indifferent. 

Keith smirked and crossed his arm over his chest. “So you replaced me that easily?”

They laughed and lightly punched him arm. “No way, you emo idiot.”

”Still not emo,” Keith huffed. 

“Say what you want, Keith. But you’ve always been emo,” Shiro said, laughing. He reached over to ruffle his brother’s hair. 

“Your arm.”

This came from Lance. He was pointing at Shiro’s right arm, which was still resting on top of Keith’s head. Shiro glanced at it and smiled sadly. 

“Oh yeah. I’ve had it for so long that I sometimes forget that it’s technically not ‘normal’. My arm got badly burnt in a fire when I was younger. I could barely move it. The doctors decided to amputate it and give me a prosthetic instead.” He lowered the metal hand and held it close to his chest. 

Keith frowned and placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder. Pidge moved closer to Shiro and leaned into his side. They both knew that there was more to that story, but that he didn’t like sharing it. 

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat behind them. The group jumped and turned. 

It was an Altean. Keith had never seen one in person before. She had dark skin and long, silvery-white hair, which perfectly accentuated the two feathers at the sides of her face. The feathers were pink, matching her rose-colored wings. 

“Ms. Allura!” Lance cried. She was... a teacher?

The Altean - Ms. Allura - nodded at him. “Lance. Pidge, Hunk. I should have known.” She turned to Keith and Shiro. “And you two must be our non-freshman new students, Keith Kogane and Takashi Shirogane?” They nodded. “Well I’m glad that you are making friends already. But please, consider getting to class. I believe your first period started...” She checked her watch. “Two minutes ago.”

Without needing to hear another word, the five started sprinting towards the building. Both Keith and Lance jumped into the air, flying for the second-story entrance. 

Lance glanced over at Keith and smirked. “What class do you have first?” he called over to him. 

“Geometry,” Keith called back.

”See you in class then.” Lance quickened his wings flaps. 

Keith did so as well, and reached the door seconds before Lance did. 

“Shit. You’re even faster than I remember,” he said. 

Keith frowned in confusion and glanced at him. “What do you mean?”

”Flight school! We were in the same class. Hunk too. We were like rivals. We always finished the courses seconds before each other.”

Keith’s frown deepened as he tried to remember. “I... remember flight school. But I don’t remember you.”

Lance’s jaw hit the floor. A second later, he snapped it shut into a scowl and turned in his heel, marching to their first period class. 

Keith scowled. Screw what he’d thought earlier about Lance being beautiful. He could already tell this guy was going to be an asshole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I just posted chapter 1 yesterday and here’s chapter 2! Hehe... that’s what happens when you leave me alone with my phone at night. 
> 
> Anyway! I need to start writing from Keith’s POV more. Normally, everything I write (and that includes roleplay) is from Lance’s POV. I feel like this was terrible. IDK. 
> 
> Also, this fic will focus mainly on KLance. Adashi and Hunay are mostly just background ships.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro gets an... interesting text. (More on that in a later chapter.) Lance, Pidge, Allura, and one other person have a surprise for Hunk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had to stop writing in the middle of this and just gush about how cute it was! And the cuteness is going to continue into the next chapter! I can’t wait!

It had been a month or so since school had started. Keith had learned a lot about his new group of friends. 

For instance, Allura wasn’t actually a teacher. Her father had owned the school at one point and the current principal had been his best friend, who became Allura’s guardian after her parents had died. So she had just as much - if not more - influence as a teacher. 

Keith also found that he had been right about Lance. Since the first day, the blue-feathered boy had been an asshole. He turned everything into a competition. The only reason Keith hadn’t killed him yet was because  ~~he was pretty~~ Shiro wouldn’t let him. 

Speaking of Shiro...

 

*~•~*

 

Keith walked into their house, slightly out of breath. He’d walked home with Pidge (who just so happened to live next door), meaning he was about ten minutes later than Shiro, who had flown. Neither of their foster parents were home from work yet. 

He barely noticed his older brother, who had made it two steps into the living room and froze, staring at his phone. 

“Keith?” Shiro asked weakly. 

“Yeah?” Keith replies, kicking off his shoes. 

“Do you remember Adam?”

 

*~•~*

 

The buzz of excitement from Adam texting Shiro still hung over the two brothers the next day at lunch. But something else seemed to be on their friends’ minds. Lance, Allura, and Pidge were all just as jittery as Shiro and Keith, even though they both swore they hadn’t told anyone. The only one at their lunch table not bouncing in his seat was Hunk. 

“What’s up with you five?” he asked. 

“It’s a surprise!” Lance sang. 

Keith and Shiro glanced at each other, both grinning like madmen. 

“Their reason for being excited might be,” Shiro said, pulling out his phone. “But ours isn’t. Adam texted me last night.” He placed his phone on the table, open to the short conversation they’d had over text. 

“Oh my god! Really? Let me see!” Pidge snatched it and read through the messages. “Shiro, that’s great!”

”Er, who’s Adam?” Allura asked, leaning over their shoulder to read it as well. 

Keith smirked. “His crush from when we were in our first foster family. He confessed on the last day of school and they had their first kiss _as the bell rang._ They dated for the first half of Summer before we had to move.” 

“Thanks to you,” Shiro scoffed and lightly punched his brother’s arm. 

Keith just rolled his eyes in response as Pidge handed Shiro’s phone back. 

“Pidge!” Lance whined, laying across the table to grab their arms. “Is it time yet? I don’t know if I can keep it quiet much longer!”

”You could just tell me,” Hunk offered, a slight pout to his voice. 

“Then it wouldn’t be a surprise,” Pidge laughed, “Lance, I already told you. I don’t know the exact time. Just that it’s going to happen during lunch. Don’t worry. It shouldn’t be long until-“

”Hunk!” a voice called from the door of the cafeteria. 

“-that happens.”

The group turned to look at the door. Allura pulled out her phone, pointed the camera at Hunk, and started recording. 

Two seconds later, Hunk was on his feet and running to the girl standing in the doorway. “ ** _SHAY_**!” he squealed, wrapping both his arms and wings around her. The girl just laughed. 

Pidge leaned across the table. “That’s Shay, his girlfriend. She’s Balmeran. Her whole family is geologists and they sometimes bring her along when they travel for work. She’s spent the last few months in the Balmeran homelands working on a project with her parents.”

As Hunk unraveled himself from around her, Shay’s large brown-and-orange butterfly wings became visible. He took her hand and led her over to the table. 

“Shay, this is Keith and Shiro. They’re brothers and they moved here this Summer,” he said, pointing to them. “Keith, Shiro, this is Shay, my girlfriend.”

They all spread their wings halfway in greeting. 

“Nice to meet you, Shay,” Shiro said. 

“You two as well,” the Balmeran girl replied. A large smile was spread across her face. 

For the rest of the day, Hunk and Shay were inseparable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! IT’S SO FLUFFY I’M GONNA DIE!!!! 
> 
> Also, there’s a reference in the first chapter that nobody has gotten. I’m very disappointed in my fellow PJO fans.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a link to more info on this AU:  
> http://aminoapps.com/p/eyjdwb


End file.
